starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Maxus Jul Gerhard
Maximilien J. Gerhard family was a financially troubled group. Gerhard’s father tried to do best by his three sons and daughter but Gerhard’s father and mother both struggled with finances as a traveling performers. During one of Gerhard’s parents performance a Jedi Knight saw the five year old Gerhard and sensed the Force within him. This led to Gerhard’s parents selling Gerhard to the Jedi order for republic credits. When Maxus and the Jedi that discovered him were on their way to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant they were suddenly stricken by the horrible sight and sensation of the destruction of the temple. The Jedi and Maxus went into hiding during the Jedi Purge. The Jedi that paid for Gerhard to become a Jedi took care of him and took him out into the Outer Rim Territories where he trained him as his Padawan. Gerhard's and his mentor joined the Brotherhood, but shortly after they joined, Gerhard's mentor died after being sent to Ralltiir to pick up a young padawan Jedi and younglings. It was found out that Darth Vader was sent to kill the Jedi on the planet after them being found out by Imperial informent. After, Gerhard was assigned to train under Ogmis Cantrel. On The Citadel Gerhard learned even more about the force, and after Gerhard achieved the rank of Acolyte, he joined the newly formed Sleeper intelligence group and Gerhard was sent to the Galactic Empire where he would serve in the Imperial Army. After years of proving himself, Gerhard was promoted to the prestigious rank of Paladin. Also the same year that Gerhard was promoted in the Brotherhood, he was promoted to Colonel in the Imperial Army. Gerhard met up with Alexander Cain on an Imperial mission to eradicate a Cult of Shadow outpost and to procure an ancient artifact. After fighting many Cultist and mercenaries, Gerhard told his friend that he was leaving the Brotherhood and going to pursue a permanent career in the Galactic Empire. After going back to Bastion, Gerhard left the 88th Armor Regiment (Also known as the Crazy 88s) and was summoned to Coruscant. In Coruscant Gerhard has brought the notion to bring a Force organization into the Empire. A complete Force sect that is completely dedicated to the Empire. With the watchful eye of the Imperial leader, Grand Admiral Thrawn and other high Imperial officials and with the help of other Force sensitive people, Gerhard will be able to create the Knights of the Empire. =Skills= Force Abilities Gerhard is highly skilled in combative Force powers. Gerhard is very proficient in the Force Push. This was Gerhard's first offensive and defensive Force technique he learned, and he has perfected it over the many years and battle that he has fought. He has learned Battle Meditation. Only the most skilled Brotherhood members can learn Battle Meditation, it usually takes years for one to simply learn the technique but a lifetime to really prefect it. Gerhard is in his third quarter of truly mastering the technique. Some Brotherhood members have speculated this is the reason why the Imperial 88th Armor Regiment has a high success rate and low mortality rate. All Warrior class Brotherhood members are required to learn Battle Precognition in their Apprentice years. You can not advance in rank until learning this Force technique. A warrior must understand his or her surroundings when in a time of crises. Gerhard has master this technique and will apply it to the followers of the Knights of the Empire. Gerhard is proficient Force Deflection and in Malacia, but he has just started learning Malacia and really hasn't put it to use yet in battle. When a member of the Brotherhood reaches the rank of Paladin or High Scribe they are taught Force Grip and Force Lightning. Gerhard has found that these techniques have been very helpful in his endeavors and hopes to fully master the two techniques. Gerhard is now in his second quarter of mastering the two Force techniques. Lightsaber Styles When it comes to lightsaber combat, Gerhard has mastered Ataru form and Shien / Djem So. Gerhard is a prominent believer of offensive tactics and maintaining an aggressive style of combat is key for wining battles, but even though Gerhard is a prominent offensive attacker he has also mastered the defensive form of Soresu. A good offense is a good defense and Gerhard believes strongly in that. A small click of Paladins and Acolytes have taken Juyo and add on to it, though not as proficient as Master Windu's Vaapad it has taken a characteristic all on its own. The name that the Brotherhood call it "Blitzing" or rather lighting striking. It is a form that takes a lot of Force energy and usually a non-conditioned forcer will almost be drained of power and strength after using it. Gerhard is one of the co-founders of the technique along with Master Paladin Don Cuhrka. Blitzing is a rapid offensive attack that combines with Force speed and continuous attacks one right after the other. Gerhard is still a learner when it comes to the new technique. Blitzing is usually performed with either a double bladed lightsaber or duel lightsabers, but can be used with single lightsaber. Threads Exodus Galaxy *Imperial Knights: Knights of the Empire Past Threads *The Jedi Temple: When Shadows Strike